Winnners Never Admit Defeat
by theghostbusters
Summary: Zim and Tak are thrown in jail. They're stuck together without any hope of escaping. Will they continue hating each other or find a compromise?


Yes, it is, a freakin new story! Wrote this in my notebook during Geometry and English class…cuz I was bored. Its not the best thing I've ever written, cuz I wrote it really fast like in 40 minutes. If you read the summary you'll know what this story's about. Story starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1………….

**Winners Never Admit Defeat**

Carried off through winding halls in a strange place. He had no clue where they were going. But he knew why. It was a rude awakening in the middle of the night. A long trip to a distant planet. Handcuffed and blindfolded, he was thrown into a jail cell. An uncomfortably small jail cell. All he had was the guard to laugh and throw something in the cell. Then he was left alone…or so he thought.

"Where am I?" Zim asked out loud, after several minutes of struggling to get the blindfolds off. He opened his eyes, fuzzy at first, and saw that he was not the only one in the jail cell. A blurred shape was staring at him, eyes focused and menacing.

"You're in jail, moron…" Answered an accented female voice.

"Oh…" Zim said, pondering the voice he heard. It was familiar. All too clichéd familiar.

"So…why don't you move into the light so I can see who I've been doomed to be here with."

Zim edged over on his knees. The light fell over his face and the other prisoner's eyes grew wide with horror. Zim and his cellmate locked eyes for a long minute. They grew cold and hateful.

"So, fate has made me to be here with you?" Tak muttered. Edging furthest to the side of the cell as she could. Which wasn't very far, seeing as there was only about two feet between them.

"I guess it has…" Zim said, returning the tone.

It remained quiet for a while. The two enemies just glared at each other for a few hours. The night became late and they both fell asleep. Morning came fast and they awoke, not feeling any nicer towards each other then they had fallen asleep to.

"You're actually still here?" Tak asked.

"What? Do you think I can just climb through the bars? Or maybe I can just phase through the walls? Ok, I'll do that." Zim stood up and faced the wall. He reached his cuffed hands out against the wall. "See? Can't do it!'

"I was about to say that I thought it was all just a horrible nightmare."  
"It wasn't. This is freakin reality! I don't like it anymore then you do! If you think I want to be stuck in this confined space with a worthless being such as yourself...oh are YOU wrong!"  
"I can't believe this is happening. It's the worst punishment, me here with the scum of the universe! Me stuck with the most disgraced Irken to ever live!"  
"Stop! I don't want to hear it anymore!"

"No! You are the lowest being in our entire civilization! You are unfit even to food service!"  
"Yeah? Well you aren't even fit to scrub the filth off Planet Dirt! Oh! Zim wins!"

"You call yourself an Invader? Well, you aren't and never will be! You know you were lied to, yeah you were. I see your ashamed face. You don't want to admit it, but its true. The Tallest's are tired of you. They want you to die. That's why you're here."

"SHUTUP! I won't hear this from the hideous filth that is YOU! Just stop!" Tak's maniacal laughter filled the jail. Zim screamed to drone her out. They had gone crazy.

More and more hours past, of the two of them throwing horribly stupid insults at each other. They grew tired and some of them were just down right stupid.

"Shutup you garbage eating, dirt licker." Tak said weakly.

"How about you lick a cactus." Zim said with the same energy.

"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"Your mom."  
"Your dad."  
"Your face."

"You're stupid.  
"You're ugly."

"Uhhhg…"

"Eh…whatever." Tak waved her hand at him and finished. She just collapsed, lying on the cold and dirty ground. Zim coughed from his now raspy voice. They both were worn out. Hours upon hours of screaming can do that to you. The guards came by and laughed at the prisoners.

The next morning wasn't any better. They both continued the glare-a-thon. Zim was finally the one to snap. He decided to end the battle and strike a conversation.

"So…uh, ugly thing. How did you get to be stuck here?" Zim asked.

"The Tallest tracked me down, threw me in jail for being a traitor. I never did my plan of Earth for them. So now I'm a traitor to the empire. Just like you."  
"I am not a traitor."  
"You killed almost half the planet! Yeah, you're a genius…"  
"Thank you!"

"It wasn't a compliment, Zim. Are you really that thick?"  
"…yes?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, you are. So, how'd you get here."  
"I don't know exactly. I was asleep, in my base, and then I'm dragged off here! For no reason at all!"  
"No reason besides the fact that you destroyed half the planet, ran away form banishment, and impersonated an Irken invader?"

"Hey, that's a damn impressive list!"  
"But you admit its true?"  
"Not the invader part. I really am an invader. You're in denial…"  
"Zim! You're the one in denial! YOU WERE LIED TO! Get it in your fat head!"  
"No, I won't. I'm done listening to you…  
"Fine."

Just as they were connection (even though it was in a sadly pathetic way), it ended as quickly as the conversation started. This time no glares. Just sulky, pouting Irkens with their backs turned to one another. Another night down, and the next day started off worse then ever. It was like being stranded on a deserted island. No food, no drink, no comfortable living. And whomever you were stranded with, was whom you were forced in contact with. Talking to one another was the only thing to keep sane.

"I still can't believe this…" Tak moaned.

"What the hell do you want now?" Zim mumbled.

"I was just reflecting on everything you've done to ruin my life…"  
"Oh shut up…"  
"No…you shut up…" Tak whined.

"No…you know what? I don't feel like arguing today. I'm too tired."  
"Yeah…I know what you mean."

"Tak…I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Everything I did. It's not like me to forgive…but seeing as we're not getting out of here anytime soon, I think I should apologize. So we don't kill each other. Lets not die yet."  
"Well, well, well. Mr. big shot 'invader' has given up."  
"I did not give up!"  
"Pretty much…"  
"Just stop your words of stupidity…"  
"Whatever."

Another week went by. The days seemed longer and longer. Both Irkens were very weak, tired, and nourishment deprived. Irkens could go long periods of time without food, but no it was pushing two weeks. It had gotten colder and both were freezing now. Their tattered and worn out uniforms weren't doing much to keep out the cold.

"Z-zim. I'm fr-freezing." Tak shivered.

"M-me too."

"Why don't w-we get closer together to g-get warmer?"  
"Alright…"

So Zim moved over to Tak. It was hard because of his handcuffs. So Zim put his arms over Tak's head and she slipped in between his arms. They were practically hugging each other. Tak moved right up against Zim's chest, head resting on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight. They were so weak and so tired that they just didn't care anymore.

The next few days were just as cold. A heater must have broken in the jail or something. Then it was over. The rooms became normal again. One morning Zim and Tak were pleasured with food and a drink right outside their cell bars. Tak reached though and brought the treasures in. They both savored every second of it.

"Zim? What are you thinking about? You look so deep in thought…" Tak asked to pass the time.

"I was just thinking about when it was cold, and we had to stay close to keep warm."  
"Oh…that." Tak felt her face become hot. "What about it?"  
"I don't know. It was just nice when we weren't fighting. I kind of…actually liked it."  
"Yeah? Then lets pretend its cold again…" Tak said with a smile.

Zim and Tak moved slowly towards each other again, resuming the same position they were in the last time. As they were in the semi-hug. Zim looked straight into Tak's eyes. They felt a connection now, the glaring lost and something else formed. Placing their lips together, they didn't care about the other's past anymore, and just focused on the present, since it was all that mattered now.

Zim and Tak didn't know how long they'd be stuck in that jail cell. Everyday felt like forever. But now they had at least that small thing to hold on to. It was something to keep them from giving in and giving up. They were each other's strength. For their whole lives, they were so proud and so full of themselves, so sure of their victories and not being able to be defeated. It may seem so in the end, but neither lost and neither won. They were just to be stuck forever in that jail cell. That was what they gained. They lost their freedom, but gained each other. So everything evened out in a tie. That's the way Tak and Zim decided they'd call this situation. Because winners never admit defeat.

…………...

So, that's the story. And that's all I really have to say about it. I hope yall enjoyed it. Please review. It makes me smile inside.


End file.
